dragonball_omegafandomcom-20200213-history
Androids
Android: Androids are sentient machines, constructed either from scratch or by heavily modifying an existing organism. In either case the result is a robotic warrior with amazing power capable of far more than a normal human. For hundreds of years, the Neoverse has been thriving to create artifical intelligence for good, evil and everything inbetween. It took many, many years but a group of scientists finally made a breakthrough: A fully sentient machine. It was capable of amazing feats that no human could possibly do without intense training - travel in space being the most prominent. Fortunately for the Neoverse, these scientists rarly shared how the managed to do it, because the Androids rebelled - unable to be controlled by petty humans. It was because of this that the creators decided to stop making them. But, from time to time someone comes across the blueprints and re-creates an android, adding personal touches to them be it impressive shielding capabilities or extreme firepower. Regardless of how, when or why they were created, they are potent warriors with amazing power. Average Height: Varies drastically based on creator's preferences. Average Weight: Several tons. Life Span: Theoretically, androids are ageless. But, few models continue working after a thousand years. Interesting Traits: Man-made machines, limitless options, mostly human-based (humans being generally the only ones with the technology to create them) but there are exceptions. Example: Androids 16 through 20. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (50 additional points, max of 17 in 1 stat) Int 21 Mnt 21 Str 21 Dex 21 Stm N/A Spd 21 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Androids gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 14*STR+25*level KI: 14*MNT+25*level LP: 7*STR High Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. Pick six powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Ment) Androids can not take any powers from the Ki Awareness or Powering Up trees. If they would normally gain a Ki Awareness power, they instead gain an Offensive Ki power, a Powering Up power instead gives them a Defense Ki power. The powers Rest and Rejuvenation are not considered to exist for Androids, meaning they can still get higher-level powers from those trees. Androids can not learn Telekinetic powers, and schools that give TK powers are simply lost. Androids may not choose the Enhanced Awareness or Psionicist uniques. (Phys) Since Androids are machines, they can not be detected by any form of Ki Sense. Scouters give a location and direction, but not any powerlevel. Androids themselves have a built-in scouter, with a success chance of (60+Int)%, and an internal generator that grants them level*10 Ki regeneration per action. Androids can communicate across any distance for free with any scouter or dwelling with the communicator add-on. (Phys) Androids have no Stamina score and no Endurance. Costs of 1 Endurance are ignored, but everything else (including being parried) causes them to lose 15 Ki per point of Endurance it would normally cost. If a ki cost is multiplied, it is worked out before the additional 'endurance' cost is added as ki. If they ever reach 0 Ki, they pass out - just as if they'd run out of Endurance. (Phys) Whenever an Android's Stamina would go up from a player-taught school which gives no bonus to Strength, they instead add the Stm bonus to their Str score. Bonuses from uniques work the same way. In any other situation, unless otherwise specified, all gains of Stm are simply lost. (Phys) Androids can survive in normally-intolerable environments (such as Space, or Underwater), as they are machines. They do not need to breathe or sleep, and are immune to the power Choke. (Ment) An Android's artificial intelligence allows them to memorize and analyze things far better than a living person can, though they're often somewhat uncreative. All of their invents have a base of 35 points, instead of 30. (Phys) Androids, being the pure essence of technology, have the ability to upgrade themselves over time to improve their performance. An Android may select a new upgrade from the next page on every odd level. (1, 3, 5, 7, 9, etc). (Phys) Since Androids are machines, they have a harder time improving themselves during battle than living beings. Statbooster invents for Androids start out granting 1 stat point per 9 invent points (instead of 7). Since they have no STM score, Weighted Clothing for Androids is based off of a total of their combined MNT and STR. (Ment) When charging a Ki invent, Androids put double the Ki they would naturally regenerate into the invent, but do not regain any Ki on the actions they're charging. They can not add Ki to their Ki pool this way, but they do not have the normal level*3 limit to how many times they can charge per battle. (Phys) Androids are built to be as efficient as possible in their movements. They gain HP/600 to all strikes and dodges. Temporary increases to maximum HP, such as through superforms or statboosters, does not affect this. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Phys) Zero Shift You cannot take this power until you've reached level 5. This power modifies an android's existing propulsion system, allowing them to create a controlled, temporary overload which results in a short burst of amazing speed and maneuverability. In game terms, this gives the android +5 to their strike or dodge rolls for an action. This even applies to telekinetic attacks and stacks with any used superspeeds. Zero Shift costs 5% of your maximum Ki to use, +5% of your maximum Ki per previous use during the same round. (Phys) Defense Matrix This power can not be taken until level 8. Once per battle, the Android can project an exceptionally powerful force field, which can protect against virtually any attack. As it's not an actual shield, this power works normally against SP, UP and US attacks. However, it can not be used in conjunction with any type of blocking or shielding and resistance does not apply when using it. This power divides the damage taken from an attack by 8 and functions against all attacks in a combo situation. Against attacks which do not deal damage, Defense Matrix stops them entirely. It costs 300 Ki to use and can not be used in a grapple and it is not reflexive. Template: taken - Armor)/8 (Ment) Completed Programming This power can not be taken until level 10. When it is taken, the Android reaches the pinnacle of their performance; refining themselves to truly staggering levels. The exact nature of what this power gives depends on the Android's model and is shown in each Models' section. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Android Models )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ On Creation you choose one of the listed models which functions like a racial class. 1) No Model A basic Android, with no specialized functions. Their lack of specialization gives room to more generalized improvements and allows them to be a little more resilient. You gain the following +4 All Stats (except STM) +1 HP and Ki Modifier. * Additional +1 to their HP or Ki Modifier, chosen on Creation. * Gain a free upgrade at levels 1, 5, 10, 15 and 20 in addition to the normal choices. * Completed Programming: As an action, you may gain the benefits of any other Android Model Type until the conflict ends or you use this power again. You may use this power as a Pre-Round action by lowering your APR by 2 for the round. You do not gain their Completed Programming bonus, stat modifiers, HP mods, Ki mods, or bonus powers. 2) Barrier Model This type has a unique shield generator, which allows them to create extremely potent barriers of energy. You gain the following: *+3 All Stats (except STM) * +1 HP and Ki Modifier. * You may spend up to 25 Ki per level on a Reflexive racial shield. You stop 4 damage for each Ki spent, or 2 damage for each Ki spent against SP attacks. You may use it an unlimited number of times per round. * Completed Programming: Your shield may stop UP damage at the rate of 1 damage per 1 Ki spent. Additionally, you may use each version of your shield (Normal, SP-Resistant, UP-Resistant) against a Combo. 3) Energy Absorption Model These models have special crystals in the palms of their hands which can absorb energy they come in contact with. +5 STR, +2 all other stats (except STM) +2 HP Mod and -1 Ki Mod. * You gain the Parry Blast power for free. * While in control of a grapple, you may drain a victim's vitality as an action. This drains your Level*1 END and Level*10 Ki from your opponent, while the Android gains the drained Ki. * When you use Parry Blast you do not suffer the normal -5 penalty to the strike roll. Other strike penalties, such as against multi-attacks, apply normally. On a successful Parry Blast attempt, you gain all Ki spent on the attack (including from add-ons like PKU). Alternatively, you may recover 1 HP for every 2 Ki you would have absorbed. * You have a seperate Ki Pool where all of your drained Ki goes, similar to a Charging Ki Pool. Ki may be spent from this pool freely. * Completed Programming: Whenever you drain someone's Ki in a grapple, you get a cumulative +5% STR for purposes of Grapple Checks until the current Grapple ends. When someone uses Flare to break out of a grapple with you, you gain 10% of their Maximum Ki added to your Drained Ki pool. Finally, you may spend 500 Ki to lower your STR Mod divisor for the duration of one action or one Parry Blast (STR/5 becomes STR/4. STR/4 becomes STR/3). 4) Hell's Flash Model These Androids can remove their hands at the wrists, to reveal powerful energy cannons built into their arms. +5 MNT, +2 all other stats (except STM) +2 Ki Mod and -1 HP Mod. * Removing or re-attaching your hands may be done as an action or as a pre-round. * While your arms are attached, you may launch them as part of a Hand-to-Hand attack that does not explicitly use a part of your body that isn't your fists and isn't a type of Grab. This allows you to use your Ki Strike in place of your Hand to Hand strike and your MNT in place of your STR. If you do this, your arms are unattached afterwards. * While your arms are not attached, your Ki attacks are enhanced, gaining +3 Ki Strike and +80% Damage but costing 100% more Ki. Only the base Ki cost is increased, not the cost from anything else added to the attack. The powers Eyebeams and Mouthblast do not benefit from this. You may not use Hand to Hand or Sword attacks (including the Ki Attack from Ki Enhance) while your arms are unattached. * Completed Programming: You may attach or unattach your arms as a non-action at the beginning of your turn. The added Ki cost is reduced to +50%. Template: ((Dice+Mnt Mod+misc mods)*1.8+PKU) Multi-Attack Template: (((Dice)*(Mnt Mod)+Misc mods)*1.4+PKU) Ki Cost: cost*2)+pku Android Upgrades: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Afterburners An android's propulsion system is modified, either by a few tweaks, a new cooling system or some good old engines strapped onto their back. This doubles an android's flight speed, but also doubles the amount of ki needed. If they're concerned about efficiency, the android can choose not to use this upgrade. If used in combat, this doubling is not applied to damage or strike/dodge modifiers, it only applies for chasing and escaping. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Discern Power For this upgrade, a few modifications are made to how the android picks up power levels, allowing them to memorize a person's aura. There is no limit to how many people they can remember, basically, this lets you recognize people when you sense them, like a non-android could. You do not recognize any auras that you sensed before you had this upgrade, until you sense them with it. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Enhanced Espionage Unit Requires four levels or more of Scouter Cloaking. With this upgrade, an Android can fine tune its generator to give off special, detectable ki signitures like the ones given off by actual people. In mechanical purposes, you're treated as though you're a normal human (or equivalent) with a power signature - producing a power level of HP + Current Ki)*(STR+DEX+SPD))/12. While unconcious, you have a static powerlevel of 1% of your normal powerlevel and is representitive of your generator running 'idle'. You can turn this on or off, whenever you like. Turning this on in combat can allow your opponent to ki sense lock onto you as if they were fighting a normal warrior. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nano-Repair Systems With this upgrade, an android gains a colony of microscopic robots inside them which can repair damaged circuits and machinery all over its body. If an android suffers a critical hit and receives penalties because of it (basically, if a limb is broken or worse) the nano machines can repair it quickly outside of battle. When out of battle, the android can heal any broken, shattered, or lost body part within three real life hours. Since all their energy is going in to these repairs, they won't be able to regain any ki until the process is over. If an Android was KO'd from its Ki getting to 0, it must regen to at least 1 ki before Nano-Repair Systems take over. If the limb has been cut off, the android needs to find the lost body part in order to reattach it. They can create a completely new one, but this takes an entire Neo week in place of the three real life hours. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nanowave Telepathy With this upgrade an android can send out special transmissions that will play a message in the database of another android or scouter, that it has scouted. This creates a special two-way frequency of communication, that doesn't require a hidden Android to reveal its location. People with a scouter that has the communicator addon may also be targetted and respond. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scouter Cloaking With this upgrade, an android has various small modifications made to itself which conceal the energy it gives off just from functioning, which is designed to mask the emissions specific kinds of scouters look for. Each level of this blocks only a specific kind of scouter, so taking upgrade 4 would stop the android from being detected by level 4 scouters, but not level 1, 2, 3, 5, or 6 scouters. These upgrades do stack with each other. This counts as only one upgrade no matter how many times you've taken it and once you have done so it upgrades itself. You can have one level of this upgrade for every two levels you have and you don't have to take them in any specific order. This means that you could take ugprade 3 at level 1, upgrade 4 at level 4, upgrade 1 at level 6 and once you reached level 12 you would have all of them. This would make you impervious to all buyable scouters and give a total of -180% to other androids and Ghettis. It is automatically upgraded when you take it, so if you obtain it at level 9, it would start with four levels of the upgrade and get the fifth level the next time you level up and then the sixth normally, at level 12. 1 - Level 1 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 2 - Level 2 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 3 - Level 3 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 4 - Level 4 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 5 - Level 5 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. 6 - Level 6 scouters and -30% to Androids and Ghettis. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Solar Fiber When this upgrade is taken, the android replaces its hair or other exposed part with special fibers that gather solar and other energy from the surrounding area to help alleviate some of the stress on the android's generator. Because of this, the android is able to repair themselves much quicker, healing and regening ki at double the normal rate out of battle. This also cuts in half the time it takes for them repair critical effects out of battle if they have the Nano-Repair Systems upgrade. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scouter Jamming Requires four levels or more of Scouter Cloaking. This upgrade sends out a special frequency of transmission that can scramble any scouter and scanning device within a mile of the android producing it. Any scouter or scanning device in this area will not function and nothing inside it within it can be scouted or scanned: all it produces is a large blip of static. This upgrade can be turned on and off at will, though when it's on even the android that's producing it cannot use their scouter. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scouter Upgrades An android's built-in scanners are far from perfect, but on the other hand that means there's plenty of room for improvement. These upgrades improve the accuracy of the android's scanning ability, to the point where they can actually assess various parameters of a fighter outside of battle. There are five levels of this upgrade and it improves itself automatically so that its rank is equal to half the android's level. This means that at level 1, you'd have the first rank of it, you'd get the second at level 4 and so forth, until you finally got the fifth rank at level 10. It is automatically upgraded when you take it, so if you obtain it at level 9, it would start at the fourth level of the upgrade and get the fifth level when you reach level 10. For each level of this upgrade you have, you get +20% to your scouter's success rate. This means that if you were level eight and had this upgrade, you'd get +80%. Also, you may pick one stat other than Int for each rank of it you have. When you scan somebody (you must actually be within seeing distance of them and it counts as a sense roll for the limit of one roll per ten minutes) you will learn what they have in the stats you have ranks for. = Combat Upgrades: = Accelerated Nano-Repair This upgrade requires the android to have Nano-Repair Systems before it's taken. Through the use of this upgrade, an android can drastically accelerate the speed at which their nano-machines work but it's not done very efficiently. This gives them level*2 HP regeneration per action, but causes them to lose level*5 ki regeneration. This can be turned on or off pre-round or by spending an action. If the android has Solar Fibers, the cost for this upgrade is negated. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Generator Enhancement This upgrade can not be taken until the android has Solar Fibers and takes up to two upgrade slots, which means that in most cases they would skip an upgrade and then get it the next time they received one. When taken, it increases an android's in-battle ki regeneration by level*5. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Suppression Coils While most Androids strive to improve themselves, some merely wish to be more like those around them. This upgrade provides Androids with the ability to scale their performance down if nessicary, saving energy as a nice bonus. Functioning similarly to the suppress power, the android reduces their strike and dodge by -1, their damage by 10% and reducing their ki cost on everything by 5%, per penalty to a maximium of -1 per two levels. When paired with the Enhanced Espionage Unit, this causes your 'powerlevel' to also drop by 10% for each -1 penalty. The maximum penalty you may impose upon yourself is -10. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tactical Analysis Programming Requires level 3 or higher Scouter Upgrade. Once per round, you can spend an action to scan your opponent; revealing their current HP, Ki or Endurance. This upgrade can be taken up to three times - each time it's taken, it lets you learn another aspect of the upgrade. When you have multiple upgrades, you discern all of the selected attributes together. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Advanced Targeting Computer Requires: Level 5 You may use your scouter to lock on to a target as a pre-round action. This gives you a cumulative +1 bonus on all strike and dodge rolls on that target for the rest of the combat, to a maximum of +Level/2. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Multi-Lock Systems Requires: Advanced Targeting Computer When you use your Advanced Targeting Computer to lock on to someone, you may lock on to any number of combatants.